No es fácil olvidar
by Dark-Karumi-Mashiro
Summary: "Una promesa a medias como aquella manzana que sostenía partida a la mitad, ¿acaso todo sería así siempre? *Advertencia: Posibles spoiler de "Remember you".
1. Chapter 1

**V**iñeta **I**: Quizá podría...

**E**xtensión: 139 palabras

**A**dvertencias: Posible Spoiler del episodio "Remember you". No hay seguridad, probable OoC -cambio del carácter en los personajes-. Es corto, pues es una viñeta.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Adventure Time, tanto como sus bellísimas canciones, productos, sub-productos y otras cosas que no tengo tiepon -ni ganas- de mencionar, son propiedad de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network. No gano nada con esto, sólo satisfacción y desahogo para la mar de sentimiento que guarod respecto a esto.

**A**claraciones: No es romance, sólo mi punto de vista sobre la complicada relación que sostendrá de ahora en adelante Marceline con el Rey Helado -Ice King/Rey Frío-.

* * *

Marceline solo amó a un solo hombre. Ansiaba sentir su contacto, suspirando ante sus restrictivas caricias aplicadas con respeto y una necesidad similar a su vez.

Fue más que un padre, un tío o un hermano.

No tenía que gritar para llamar su atención, ni hacer travesuras para escuchar su llamado. Llegó a importarle a alguien, a lo cual él también se volvió alguien importante para ella.

Podía amar a Simon, más no al Rey Helado.

El anciano decrépito y de actos bondadosos a su retorcida manera. Pero el amor existía en algún lado.

Quería amar de nuevo.

Más que a Abadeer. Más que a Jake. Incluso más que a Finn el Humano.

Deseaba recuperar a su querido Simon. Y si aún existía algo de su amor por ella. Quizás podría amar también, a la locura del Rey Helado.

* * *

**N**/**F**/**A**: Momento de crisis y punta de llanto al escribirlo. Quería tratar de dar mi enfoque romántico y emocional e instalarlo en la mentalidad tan destruida de la pobre Marcy. Pues todos tenemos problemas.


	2. II Oneshot I

**O**neshot **I**: Promesa a medias.

**E**xtensión: 1, 922 palabras.

**A**dvertencias: Spoiler del episodio "Remember you".

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Adventure Time son propiedad de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network. Si llega dinero a mis bolsillos, es a causa del dinero semanal de mi escuela, nada más.

**A**claraciones: ¡Juro que esto era un drabble! ¡A lo menos una viñeta! Pero resultó más largo de lo que esperaba y me gustó el resultado final. Espero no ofender a nadie –y si lo hago, bueno, para algo son las aclaraciones-.

* * *

_Promesa a medias._

* * *

Las lágrimas se habían secado. Al menos por ésa noche. Por ésa primera noche que pasaba el primer día del resto de su vida, total y completamente sola. Al menos, sintiendo ésta vez el peso de la soledad como algo duro, muy asfixiante y abrasador. Porque algo le quemaba, o ardía. El término no interesaba. El punto es que dolía.

Le dolía la ausencia de Simon.

_―Me estoy volviendo loco, Marceline. Y cuando el poder de la corona termine por consumirme, le haré daño a cualquier cosa que esté a mí alrededor. Te haré daño a ti._

_No la dañaría. Ella le había prometido, que si eso llegaba a pasar, ella no se molestaría con él. Que mientras la tuviera a ella, no habría necesidad de disculpas ya que en su muy ingenua mente, Simon jamás haría algo para lastimarla. Pero pasó. Cuando menos lo habían esperado. Marceline ni siquiera recordaba cuales habían sido sus palabras al respecto, pero cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, las disculpas de Simon hacia su persona fluían y fluían en una continuidad demasiado trillada en la que los "lamento" apenas y podían diferenciarse entre balbuceos incoherentes que escapaban de los labios del hombre morado._

_Y Marceline cumplió ésa promesa, no se enojó. Hizo lo que Simon le había exigido que hiciera. Correr. Correr hasta que sus piernas se sintieran tan cansadas que no pudiera dar un paso donde sintiera que aún las tenía. Una exigencia demasiado dura para una niña, pero era necesario. Tenía que protegerla. Protegerla alejándole de él._

_Ella no quería hacerlo, estaba asustada, sí. Pero lo que finalmente la obligó a dejar al hombre en la lucha por su cordura fue la promesa que le obligó a hacer justo después de que ella hiciera la de sobre no enfadarse con él._

_― Escucha bien, Marceline. Sé que no podré recordar nada de esto y te pido que por favor, si llegas algún día a encontrarme, me hagas recordarla. Sólo no intentes encontrarme…_

Sorbió fuerte por su pequeña nariz que desaparecía por su grisáceo rostro, y con una sonrisa renovada se aseguró a sí misma, sosteniendo en un brazo a Jambo, el oso rojo que la observaba con una sonrisa eterna hecha de hilo negro, que cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Simon.

Cuando tuviera la fuerza de vencer la locura de Simon, le recordaría quién era él, quien era ella, y que había prometido cuidarla por el resto de lo que les quedara de vida.

Marceline no tenía conocimiento de cuánto exactamente sería eso. De cuánto tendría que pasar para que pudiera encontrar ésa fuerza que la ayudara a recuperar al hombre de piel morada. Pero estaba segura que lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bostezó sonoramente, dejando escapar un gran eructo que hizo vibrar tanto su boca como su garganta. Flotaba por los alrededores de la gran estancia hecha de hielo, esperando por la llegada de aquél anciano fetichista de princesas. Seguramente se habría entretenido pensando en el próximo secuestro, frustrado después ya como era costumbre por Finn y Jake que haría.

Vio la entrada que se alcanzaba a ver desde su lugar sobre el trono y pensó en marcharse, pues ésa era como la veinteava vez que desviaba sus ojos hacia ése lugar, esperando que con acto de su persistencia, la larga barba blanca, la notable vestimenta azul rey y ésa molesta corona dieran a conocer la figura del Rey Helado entrando a su recinto "sagrado".

¿Acaso pensaba tardarse en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo todo el día?

Creyó que sí, por eso, con aire de decepción mucho más notable del que quería demostrarse a sí misma, inició una retirada que no finalizó al escuchar la insistente voz altisonante y exasperada del Rey de ésas tierras.

― ¡Ésos malditos Finn y Jake…! ¡Ah! ¡Pero ya verás Gunter, que un día…! ― el reclamo hacia su pingüino mascota que le acompañaba ése día dio fin al ver la cabellera negra de la Reina de los Vampiros asomarse junto a la cabeza de ésta por el marco de la entrada a su casa. ― ¡Marceline! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

― Vine a buscarte, por supuesto. ― Dijo, obviando el hecho de que la respuesta era bastante predecible.

― ¡Oh! ¿Y para qué?

Marceline por naturaleza era violenta. Pero de alguna manera, jamás podría ponerle un dedo encima a ése hombre… mago… Rey de hielo o lo fuera. Así que se limitó a soltar un exasperado bufido.

― ¿No recuerdas que ayer quedamos en salir?

La idea de qué hacer en ésa salida no le era muy importante a la vampiresa. Su único objetivo era siempre pasar el tiempo indispensablemente al lado de los vestigios del hombre que la salvó.

― ¡Oh! Pero si no recuerdo haber quedado en una cita contigo, uy… ― empezó a frotarse la barbilla y eso preocupó un poco a la vampiro. ― De acuerdo, de todas formas tengo algo de hambre.

― Traje algunos bocadillos. ― comentó señalando el canaste que durante todo ése tiempo no había llegado a soltar.

También obvió el hecho de que siempre se comportaba de una manera muy distinta a la normal cuando estaba con el Rey Helado. O eso era lo que siempre le decían Finn y Jake. Para ella no era para tanto. Sólo no le hacía bromas -no de las pesadas- al sujeto. Igual hacia excepciones con ellos.

― ¡Uuuy! ¡Pastel! ― dijo, y se lanzó hacia el canasto, el cual Marceline hizo a un lado para evitar que se lo quitara.

― Sólo si me alcanzas. ― Y se tiró a volar lejos del castillo, sin quitar la mirada del Rey que la miraba receloso.

― ¡Hey! ¡Quiero ése pastel! ― Alargando como siempre la última vocal, las largas barbas blancas del Rey Helado se separaron para iniciar una persecución que inesperadamente, terminó siendo una carrera para ver quién llegaba a su lugar de encuentro primero, del cuál sólo Marceline tenía conocimiento.

Las viejas ruinas de la ciudad. Ésa ciudad de la que quedaba apenas nada. Aún menos que cuando la vio por última vez al lado de su valiosa persona. Quién en ése momento le gritaba por un "descanso". De todas formas, no faltaba mucho camino.

Se situaron en la orilla de un terreno hundido que solía ser un río o al menos eso juzgó Marceline al hacerse sitio en una roca, acompañada por el cansado anciano.

No comieron mucho, pese a las réplicas del Rey por más. Le causaba cierta gracia a la vampiro que pese a la inestabilidad del Simon actual, éste siempre recibiera de buena manera sus órdenes -pues nunca le atacaba más allá de un par de lanzas de hielo-. Y eso la animaba más.

Al menos no era una molestia para él.

Hablar con el Rey Helado no era muy útil, pues éste nunca podía mantenerse concentrado en un tema a la vez y repartía su atención en otros tantos que perdías el hilo de la conversación. Por eso era raro que él iniciara una.

― ¿Por qué siempre vienes a buscarme?

Miró la duda en las cuencas perlas del hombre de azul, para mirar con aparente desinterés la manzana a medio color en su mano.

― Te lo dije ésa vez en la cocina, creo que estoy igual de loca que tú.

Estaba segura que el Rey había entendido esto último. Pero no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, realmente. ¿Había algo que agregar?

Entonces partiendo a la mitad la manzana antes totalmente roja, miró la parte gris que había dejado atrás. ¿Sería entonces la promesa que le hizo a Simon igual que la manzana que comía? ¿Una promesa cumplida a medias? Porque lo había encontrado, pero eso no parecía importar.

― Recuerdo que aquél árbol era más corto. ¿Lo ves? Tiene el corte más alto.

Marceline abrió grande los ojos. El Rey Helado se hallaba a unos diez pasos de dónde ella estaba, en los minutos que se había encerrado a sí misma en sus pensamiento. ¿Acaso…?

― ¿H-haz recordado algo?

― ¿Eh? ― El Rey la miró devuelta, confundido. ― Sí, claro. Paso por éste sitio varias veces.

― ¿Y por qué? ― No podía darse esperanzas. Tenía que asegurarse. ― ¿Por qué? ¿Te recuerda a alguien? ¿Te recuerda a mí? Dime, ¡Dime! ― ¡Pero era una esperanza demasiado buena!

El Rey Helado no se asustó ante el extraño comportamiento de Marceline. No es que estuviera acostumbrado. Sólo que no pensaba en éste. Su cabeza estaba rondando en el hecho de la pregunta. ¿Le recordaba ése sitio a Marceline y sus historias sobre que ellos dos se conocían de antes?

Seguramente la vampiro no esperaba que él recordara todas y cada una de sus palabras y las respectivas historias de éstas. Era buen material para sus _fanfiction_.

― No lo sé, realmente… Lo hago desde que puedo recordar.

Marceline se negó a morder sus labios pero estos ya habían comenzado a rasgarse debido a sus colmillos que apretaba con fuerza. ¡Sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones!

― Lo entiendo…

El repentino cambio de humor alertó al Rey Helado. De alguna forma, ver a su cantante favorita en ése estado le preocupada de sobre manera. No estaba bien.

― Oye, Marceline. ― No recibió respuesta así que tuvo que intentar una táctica mejor. Y pensó en uno de los capítulos de las novelas que siempre leía en la comodidad de su estudio de armas ninja. Lo hacía allí para que sus pingüinos no descubrieran la razón de los extraños sonidos provenientes del interior del castillo de hielo. ― Marceline.

Llamó, atrayendo el rostro de la vampiro con sus manos azuladas y la acercó con la intención de darle un beso. Cosa que fue evitaba por una sonrojada y exaltada Reina.

― ¡Agh! ¡Te dije que no es por eso!

― ¿Ah? Lo sé, pero te veías tan preocupada y leí que un beso de una persona amada te forma una sonrisa en la cara.

― ¡Pero quién dice que te amo!

― ¡Es que estabas tan decaída y pálida!

― ¡Soy una vampiro, estoy muerta, es natural que sea pálida!

― Pero estabas triste…― Que desagradecida, pensaba con indignidad el mago de hielo. Él , que como buen amigo, trataba de ayudarla a estar un poquito mejor.

Marceline no supo cómo responder a eso. Bajo la mirada y suspiró, posando la mano sobre su cadera. ¿Qué decir a continuación?

― No… no es necesario un beso para hacer sentir mejor a alguien, ¿sabes?

El Rey Helado razonó a ése hecho. Él no quería besar a Marceline. Era su cantante favorita, era genial, graciosa, y era su amiga. Su gran amiga. Así que recordando el primer día de su amistad con la vampira, extendió los brazos, haciendo amago de que se acercara.

Y como siempre, Marceline no cuestionó ése tipo de atenciones del Rey sobre ella. No pensaba en que quizás si recordara, no pensaba en que el sujeto podría estar confundiendo sus sentimientos y emociones. Sólo disfrutaba ése calor brindado en su pecho que le hacía arder menos ése vacío dejado años atrás cuando la ausencia de Simon quemaba como el calor de la nocheosfera. Pues el abrazo del Rey Helado, a contra efecto con su piel igual de muerta, irradiaba un agradable calor que pese a el tiempo pasado, continuaba recordando con ternura.

Aunque instintivamente ocultó su rostro en el hombro del hombre ahora más bajo que ella para evitar un tercer intento de beso de parte de éste.

* * *

_**N**__/__**A:**__ Me disculpo por la terrible tardanze si es que alguien continúa leyendo ésto. Agradézcanle a __**Scath H. Wolff**__, que después de mucho tiempo, leer su comentario, me dio ánimo de escribir ésto._

_De igual manera al anon __**Bruno **__y a la linda Soni -acá,__** Paradox Panda**__-. Muchas gracias a todos los demás que me leen. Lo sé, veo las gráficas, dudes._


End file.
